


Private Lesson

by redlightsandflowers



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Alternating, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlightsandflowers/pseuds/redlightsandflowers
Summary: Johnny Rose is looking to a partnership between the motel and a local ski mountain. Enter David (and briefly Alexis) taking a lesson from one button instructor!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Private Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've had this in my drafts since the summer. I've never written fic before so I am putting this out there mostly to just see what happens. I am actually a ski instructor IRL and I love it very much :) Lmk if you have any feedback, and if anyone wants to continue this for me they are MORE than welcome to!

David walked out of the lodge and towards the faded “Lesson Meeting Area” sign, a light dusting of snow coming down around him.

David doesn’t want to be here. When his Dad informed him that he was looking into a partnership between Schitt’s Summit, the local ski mountain and the motel, and that meant that David and Alexis had to test out the mountain’s ski school, David was not thrilled. When David had suggested that his Dad go in his place, Johnny simply muttered something about his back not being what it used to be, and that since David wasn’t working at the moment, it’s only fair for him to go. While he did his best to keep his visual brand intact, the giant metallic boots causing him to do an intense heel-toe weren’t helping. Of course, Alexis had no problem walking in these, and was annoyingly fast. 

“David! Come on! We’re gonna be late!” she yelled.

“Since when has that ever motivated you?” David grumbled. He hates these boots, hates the cold, and just wishes this would be over already. Why do skis have to be so heavy? When his Dad used to go skiing at places like Vail, back before his “back problems”, he would tell David about the ski valets that would shuttle his equipment from the car to the lodge and then from the lodge to the meeting area. But of course, he was in Schitt’s Creek, and while a few years ago he would’ve asked someone about that, now he knew better.

There’s only one instructor waiting at the sign. He’s wearing a bright blue, oversized jacket with Schitt’s Summit embroidered on the front, and classic puffy black snow pants. Must be the company uniform. As David gets closer, he notices the instructor's baby blue helmet with a Maple Leafs sticker. His face is covered by black goggles, and a light gray bandana, so David can’t even tell if he’s attractive. 

He keeps walking, almost dropping his skis several times, but manages to hold on as he approaches his sister and their instructor. Alexis was busy introducing herself, somehow managing to point to her “A” necklace underneath all those layers. Great, looks like David is going to third wheel this lesson.

“David, do you have the tickets?” Alexis asks, gesturing towards her instructor. 

“Hi, I’m Patrick and I’ll be your instructor” Patrick lifted his goggles and pulled down his bandana. David could see his beautiful brown eyes and a small smile. Damn it, he is attractive. Patrick took off his right mitten and extended his hand to shake. 

“Hi David, I’m Patrick” David abruptly drops the equipment on to Patrick's skis to shake Patricks hand, and only realizes midway through that he should’ve taken off his glove, because Patrick’s dumb face is giving him this look as he grabs David’s glove, and then he realizes. “Oh, I mean, you’re Patrick, and I’m David, obviously, and I didn’t take my glove off which was dumb and--”

“Don’t worry about it, happens all the time” Patrick said, trying to move past this. 

“Really?”

“Actually, no, that was the first time someone shook my hand with their glove on, and, now that I think about it, the first time someone called me their own name! And I do teach toddlers regularly, David. Or do I mean Patrick, because now you’ve got me all confused.”

“Okay, thank you for that. Let’s just get this over with.” Davids shoved the tickets in Patrick’s hand. He didn’t want to be here, didn’t like that Alexis was laughing at him with his instructor.

“So, have the two of you ever been skiing before?” Patrick asks, trying to diffuse the tension.

“Well, I actually trained with the Swiss ski team for a hot sec back in high school. It was nothing, really, and I’m a little out of practice, but I did place in the World Cup Super G, so, yeah I have skied before”. David vaguely remembers this, a vision of Alexis in a red and white spandex suit in the tabloids. 

“And you, David?” Damn it Patrick is looking at him again. Isn’t obvious, with the way he carried all the gear over?

“Just one traumatizing experience as a child, but beyond that no.” He’ll never forget his father letting go, causing David to fly down the hill at full speed, crashing into the net fence and getting the wind knocked out of him. 

“Okay, so Alexis, unless you want to watch me teach your brother how to stop and turn for the next two hours, I’d recommend you just get out there and have fun!” Patrick says, gesturing to the main chairlift. 

“Ooh, I like would, but it’s just that I told David I’d be there for him if he gets all like panicky and--”

“Alexis! I’ll be fine, just go!” The last thing David needs is two people watching him fail at sports. 

“I’m sorry about that David, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I can tell you’re nervous and I get it, this is a scary thing to try. But I’m not going to make you do anything you feel uncomfortable with, okay?”

“Okay.”

Patrick carries David’s skis in addition to his own while they make the quick walk from the lesson post to the learning area. In the learning area there is a giant clear plastic tube looking thing that ran from the beginning to the top of the beginner hill. There’s also a small cabin at the bottom. Luckily for David, there was no one else in the area, probably because it was a Tuesday.

“Okay, David.” Patrick says as he puts their skis down. “First thing first, I’m gonna check out your boots”

“Um, I’m pretty sure they’re just the standard rental gear, but I appreciate the compliment?”

“No, David.” Patrick says, shaking his head “What I mean is I’m gonna check the buckles to make sure they’re tight enough. Is that okay?”

David nods, feeling embarrassed. Patrick kneels down to look at David’s boots, putting him in a very attractive position. “How’s that?”, he asks as he tightens the buckles.

“Good. Very good” David wonders if he can pass the red of cheeks off as rosy from the cold.

“It’s not supposed to feel comfortable, David, it’s supposed to feel tight, not pinching or anything but certainly not comfortable” Patrick says, looking up at him. Yes, his eyes are really pretty, a beautiful brown. David wonders what his hair looks like under that helmet of his.

“Gotcha, yes I get that. Mmm yes I would say that that accurately describes my boots.” David should definitely not be flirting with this guy, no matter how cute he is. Who even knows if he’s into guys? David can’t really judge based on the way he’s dressed, not that clothes indicate someone’s preferences anyway, but he’s really at a loss here. 

“Great.” Patrick says as he stands. “ So, have you retained anything from your childhood skiing experience”

“Only a general fear and hatred for all winter sports!” 

“Okay, great, so we’ll start with the basics. First thing we’re going to learn is how to stop, so you can be in control.”

“Yes, because I will be able to control these death sticks that glide on snow. Totally believing you here Patrick” Damn it, David’s gone too far. He needs to remember that he’s not mad at Patrick, quite the opposite, actually. It’s not Patrick’s fault that he’s here on this lesson.

“Okay, do you wanna do this lesson or not?” Patrick starts, calm but firm. “Because you’re an adult, and we can just sit inside and wait until your Dad comes and gets you. You decide if we keep this lesson going” 

“I mean, do I want to ski? No. But do I wanna give up now that we’re out here, now that I have these awful boots on and that I’ve carried these skis out? Also no. So let’s give this a try?” His voice raises at the end of the sentence, betraying him. He hopes he sounds more confident than he is.

“I promise I’ll make this worth your while, David” The sincerity on Patrick’s face surprises him, and if David didn’t know better, he might think that Patrick is personally invested in David’s enjoyment of the lesson.

“You fucking better” He answers, smirking at Patrick, who is matching his expression. 

Patrick teaches him how to do what he refers to as a wedge to stop, apparently saying Pizza is dated, turning his toes inwards and heels outward, spreading his legs until his skis stop sliding. David now understands why people don’t ski in skirts. Apparently it isn’t wise to use ski poles while starting out, so Patrick has David practice a funny herringbone shaped step so he can walk in his skis. David’s really glad it’s not crowded today, he feels kind of silly doing all of these dramatic moves. But he trusts Patrick, for some reason, and he hasn’t fallen down yet.

“Alright David, I think you’re ready to go up the magic carpet and try out what we’ve learned on the downhill right here” Patrick says, gesturing to the clear plastic tube.

“Are you sure? Also, Magic Carpet? Isn’t it just a moving walkway, you know like they have at airports?”

“Yes David,” David loves how Patrick says his name. “ I’m sure you can handle it. Come on, let’s go, after you!”

“I’m sorry, you’re going to send me on to that conveyor belt of death with these sharp pointy things on first? That doesn’t seem professional of you?”

“David, I have to go after you in case you fall so I can help you get up, is that okay?”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Good,” Patrick smiles. “So, why don’t you walk on up to the carpet. All you need to do is bend your knees and keep your skis straight. Can you do that for me?”

David does just that and, to his surprise, gets on just fine. 

“Nice, David. I’ll be right behind you.”

As they head up the gentle slope, David hears Patrick humming to himself. He looks back to see him smiling, using the ride to stretch his arms about. “So, how long have you been working here?”

“Well, I’ve been instructing since college on and off, a good way to make money during the holidays. I grew up in a ski town, actually got to learn to ski as part of my Phys Ed requirement in school. But I’ve only started working at Schitt’s Summit this season. I wanted a change of pace from my stuffy business job, so I came out here and here we are!”

David’s brain was stuck on Patrick saying “came out” for some reason, but moved on anyway.“And how do you like Schitt’s Creek, Patrick?”

“It’s certainly an interesting place,” Patrick says, the understatement of the century. “Okay, David, just slide off the carpet and try to step over to the green cone on your right.”

David gets off the carpet and walks over to the cone. He can see the cabin at the bottom of the hill, and while he knows they haven’t gone very far up, he still has no idea how he’s going to make it down. He shouldn’t have agreed to come up here at all, he’s definitely going to fall and embarrass himself. 

Before David can regret every decision that has led him to this point, Patrick confidently glides up to meet him. “Alright, here’s what’s going to happen. I am going to ski backwards down the hill, and you will just focus on coming to me, okay?” Patrick looks at him seriously. David wondered if he could sense his anxiety. “If something happens and you get out of control, I’ll be right here to catch you”.

David wasn’t big, but Patrick was certainly smaller than him. “Are you sure about that? I’ve got a few inches on you and I wouldn’t want to crush you”.

“I know you can’t tell because of this puffy jacket and pants, but I’m actually in pretty good shape, David” Patrick says, and is that a wink? Must’ve just gotten some snow in his eye. “I promise I can handle it.”

Patrick skis in front of him and turns around to face him. His skis are in a V shape, an inverse of the wedge from before, so he can control his own speed. “Ski to me, David”

David moves his feet so his skis point towards Patrick in a small wedge. He looks down at his skis, not trusting them to work on their own.

“David, look at me. If you keep looking at your skis your balance is going to get all messed up and you’ll fall over. You need to look where you’re going” Patrick explained.

David was avoiding eye contact with Patrick for several reasons. First of all, he genuinely did not trust his skis, and second, eye contact with Patrick was intense. But, he really, really, did not want to fall, so he gave in and locked eyes with Patrick. David wished he had goggles on so he could hide at least some of himself, his feelings from his instructor. As much as he tried to play it cool sometimes, his family has had no problem telling him that his expressions betrays him, every time. 

They start sliding down the hill, at a comfortable, controlled speed. “Alright, David, I want you to put more of your weight on your right foot so we can turn to the left here. That’s it, great!” Patrick leads David from one side of the hill to the other, smiling at him.

They turn a corner again, this time facing towards the main ski area. David sees Alexis watching him from the nearby trail. She gives an enthusiastic wave. “Go David! Woohoo!”

As David glares at Alexis, he hears a much calmer voice say “David, watch out!” David’s focus returns to Patrick, and realizes that in his moment of looking at Alexis, his skis have drifted, and he is heading for the magic carpet. He is going to crash into the magic carpet. Why did he agree to go skiing? He hates this, he’s going to fall and get hurt and it’s going to be terrible. He reaches his arms out in front of him, to break his crash, when he feels Patrick’s hands meet his, pulling him back on course. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” He says, smiling confidently.

“Thank you, Patrick,” David says, meeting his eyes, catching his breath. He regains his balance on his skis. Patrick loosens his grip on David’s hands, inviting him to let go. David doesn’t, not right away. He gets lost in Patrick’s eyes for a bit. Patrick seems to be enjoying the attention, too, blushing as he searches David’s eyes. David gives him a soft smile. This feels like too much vulnerability too soon, he’s glad that they’re both wearing gloves, otherwise the intimacy of this might just kill him.

\-----  
So far, this lesson was unlike any Patrick had taught before. And that’s not just because his students are usually under the age of eight and need help wiping their noses. None of his students have ever been like David Rose. Even in Patrick’s short time with him, he felt like he knew a lot about him.

Patrick was aware of David’s backstory before the lesson started. His supervisor, Ray, couldn’t help himself from catching Patrick up on all of the Rose family happenings since they moved to the town a few years ago. Based on Ray’s description, Patrick was expecting David to be entitled, difficult and dramatic. And while there certainly was some truth to David being dramatic, Patrick couldn’t help but be endeared by the way this man took up space. He really appreciates that he never has to guess how David was feeling, one look at his face told him everything he needed to know. 

Patrick also knew that David identified as pansexual. He’d heard the word a few times before, mostly on the internet, but had never met anyone in real life who identified that way. Patrick knew he wasn’t 100% straight, he could admit that he found some male athletes and singers attractive, but he never really considered it past that point. Up until recently, he hadn’t had a reason to, he thought he had the perfect relationship with Rachel. That’s what everyone told him, anyway. And it was so easy, to keep getting back together with her and breaking up when things got a little complicated. The last time, though, after he had foolishly proposed to her and was forced to think about till death do us part, he knew he needed to get out, for good. He loved her like you love someone you know everything about, someone who’s been there for you when you were at your worst. He didn’t get excited thinking about their future together, instead found himself dreading the cookie cutter life waiting ahead of him. So he cut it off, packed his bags and moved away to a sleepy ski town.

Now that he knew what he didn’t want in a future, he had to figure out what he actually wanted. If there’s any place to be yourself, it’s in Schitt’s Creek. There’s no “normal” to compare to, and Patrick felt at ease starting fresh, doing something he loved. 

Today he met David, and when he butchered his introduction, Patrick’s first thought was I want that. David was absolutely unafraid to be himself and Patrick found that intoxicating. He wanted to push and to tease, to keep his attention for as long as he could. He found this man attractive, that he knew for sure, and was very thankful he got to teach this lesson. Patrick was so glad to have the upper hand, to be teaching David something he knew, because in that moment all he wanted was for David to teach him everything. 

Here was this man not appologizing for being his queer self, injecting his well curated style into this world of skiing. Something Patrick had always enjoyed about skiing was that everyone looked kind of the same out on the hill. Sure, you could pick whatever color helmet, jacket and pants you like, but the cut of everything was the same, rendering everyone as shapeless blobs coming down the hill. If you looked good skiing, it was a result of hours of practice making turns, teaching your body to listen to the skis, not because you had good genetics or an expensive jacket. So when David came out in his sleek black helmet, fitted printed black and white jacket and luxury sweatpants instead of ski pants? Patrick was drawn in right away, and not just because he got a good view of David’s backside on the magic carpet. 

He was worried that David didn’t want to be here, that he was just imagining the connection between the two of them, so he gave David the option to stop the lesson. It’s what he’d do for any student, and why is David suddenly so different? Of course, he was relieved that David agreed to keep going.

Grabbing David’s hands to save him from crashing was muscle memory, an instinct gained from years of teaching. That contact, even with two sets of thick gloves separating their hands, was electrifying. He didn’t want to be too much, wanted to give David an out. He can’t expect the first man he lets himself be attracted to to want him back.

“You know, I usually save handholding like this for the five year olds I teach, David.” Patrick says, giving David an out.

“Well I for one am glad that you made an exception” David says with a smirk that he seems to do all the time. Patrick’s heart skips a beat, resisting the urge to squeeze David’s hands. “I mean, if you hadn’t grabbed my hands I would have definitely crashed into that tube thingy”

Of course, David’s just relieved he didn’t fall. Patrick brings himself back to earth as they come to a stop. Finally, David lets go of Patrick. 

“Not bad for a first run out, David. You didn’t even fall!” Patrick tries to bring back the back and forth they had earlier. “Do you wanna try again?”

David considers his options. He looks over at the clock on the outside of the cabin, and then back at the carpet, and finally at Patrick, clearly weighing his options “Sure, why not”

“Wow, love the enthusiasm. After you, David.” They get on the carpet again, David in front of Patrick. “So I take it you’re not from around here” Patrick starts. He wants to get more of David’s story straight from the source. Also, he just enjoys hearing David talk.

“You would be correct. I used to live in New York, and then a few years ago my family lost all our money, except for this very town that my Dad had bought, as a joke, a long time ago, so we live here now!”

“Ah, the classic buying a town as a joke move, got it. And how have you been keeping busy?”

“I’m kind of on a pause right now, you know. I was thinking about starting my own business, but I just found out that apparently all of my previous successes have been bought by my parents, so”. This was news to Patrick, and it hurt him to hear David’s confidence falter as he spoke.

He fights the urge to tease David for using the word pause like that, and instead replies, “I can’t imagine being lied to like that. I’d love to hear more about your business idea though, David”

\-----

David was sure Patrick was going to grill him for his privilege, and is grateful that they’re back at the top of the slope, a change of subject. Patrick skates to lead, skiing backwards again. David follows his lead, and it’s better this time. Maybe it’s just because Alexis isn’t yelling at him this time, or maybe he’s just genuinely getting better but he’s actually starting to feel in control. While he misses holding Patrick’s hands, he’s glad they’re still face to face. Patrick’s cheering him on with each turn, joy and pride glowing on his face. They’re at the bottom of the hill, one last turn, and David comes in too hot, throwing off his balance and toppling him over to the ground. He’s not hurt, physically. Emotionally, he needs to be out of his skis and inside right this second.

“Oh fuck, now my pants are all wet!” While David knew he had to compromise on wearing boots and a helmet, he opted out of the polyester puffy pants and settled for some fleece lined leggings topped with luxury sweatpants. The snow seeps through his dark layers, making him both wet and cold. Never a winning combination, in David’s experience. What’s worse is that Patrick seems to be amused by this situation, giving him a lopsided grin and shaking his head as he approaches David.

“Here, let me help you up” Patrick quickly gets David out of his skis, and effortlessly pulls David to his feet. He wasn’t kidding about being in shape. “Let’s get you inside and into some dry clothes, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Once again, feedback is welcome and lmk if you feel inspired by this work!


End file.
